Colors of the Rainbow
by Sorkel
Summary: Series of oneshots based on how the colors affect the students of Hogwarts
1. Red

**Disclaimer: **If "Sorkel" is written on the cover of all the Harry Potter books, then this isn't even needed. Too bad it doesn't work that way...

* * *

**Red**

James loved the color red.

Red was her hair that glistened in the sun, almost gaining a golden sheen.

Red was her nose when she turned to face him that winter day.

Red were the roses he gave her, seven for all the years he had loved her.

Red was the blush on her cheeks as she accepted them.

Red were her lips that planted a kiss on his cheek.

Yes, James loved the color red.

* * *

**A/N: **It's been a while. I want to start a series of colors! Exciting, right? silence (or not) Well, worth a try. .Review pretty please with a cherry on top!


	2. Orange

**A/n: **Hope you guys enjoy this one!!

**Disclaimer: **whistles Hedwig's theme, which obviously does not belong to me

**Orange **

James was about to peel the orange he had smuggled out of the Great Hall when he was interrupted by Peter.

"Is that an orange?"

James opened his mouth to reply, "Obviously," but was once again cut off by another Marauder.

Sirius said, "No, of course not, Peter. It is a egg of the rare dragon, the Russian Padded-prongs." Smoothly, he plucked the orange from James' hands and placed it in Peter's arms. "If you take good care of it, it might hatch for you. But, remember, it all depends on the love you give it."

Sirius snickered as Peter strolled to his bed, cradling the orange gently in his arms.

Remus shook his head and said, "I can't believe he fell for that."

Suddenly a voice behind them cried, "Oi, that was my orange!"

Every night, Peter lovingly crooned a lullaby to the orange, and every morning, he tucked it in a special bed he had made out of his wooly hat. In between classes, he raced back to the dormitories to examine it for a crack or a snout protruding from it, only to be disappointed and late to his next class.

Remus opened the dormitory door and exclaimed, "Merlin!" Books and clothes lay everywhere. Peter was yelling, "Oh, my little hatchling, where are you?" and was contributing to the piles on the floor. Sirius was laughing his head off and James sat watching with a satisfied look on his face, picking something in his teeth. Then, Remus' eyes fell on the little pile of orange peels.

* * *

**A/n: **Just in case you didn't get it, James ate the orange and then told Peter it hatched and flew off. Please review! I would love to hear your thoughts!


	3. Yellow

**Disclaimer: **Two beautiful pieces of work, Thumbelina and Harry Potter...neither belong to little me...

**Yellow**

Once there was sun,

Bright and warm and wonderful,

Just like the love within my heart.

When she entered Hogwarts, she had hated him. He teased her all the time: pulling her hair, drawing on her essays, pulling the chair out from under her, etc. She ignored him as best as she could.

However, after some rather mean teasing one year, she slapped him. For a minute, he stood there with a stunned look on his face. Then he started to smile, not a I-have-the-best-idea-for-a-prank smile but a truly happy smile.

The teasing stopped. Whenever he saw her in the hall, he would beam at her. At quidditch practice, he would yell "Great goal" even if the quaffle just barely made it in. She was thoroughly confused. Where was the boy who teased her for so many years?

One warm April afternoon, she strolled onto the quidditch pitch for practice when she heard someone shout, "Watch out, Angelina!" Before she could even look up, someone wearing quidditch uniform threw her to the ground.

"Merlin! What were you trying to do? Kill her?" yelled a voice as her rescuer started to get up.

"Oh come off it, Fred. It was an accident," another voice replied.

It was then that she realized his teasing for so many years was only a way of getting her attention. When she slapped him, his goal was accomplished.

A year passed, in which they had become good friends, and he asked her to the Yule Ball. It was not a very romantic way of asking, but it was the only way he could express his feelings, so she readily agreed.

She had fallen in love. His beaming smile, his loud laugh, and his warm hug were all her favorite things. Yellow was her new favorite color. It was the color of the sun that her universe revolved around, and that was Fred Weasley.

This summer of happiness soon came to an end. Winter had arrived.

Now there's no more sun,

Winter has killed everything.

Although it's dark December,

Forever I'll remember sun.

A cold wind ruffled her hair, and her breath fogged up in front of her. She touched the frost covered gravestone, and a tear slipped down her cheek. The sun had been extinguished. Her universe was dark once more.

But no, the Sun had gone out with a bang, he had died laughing. He would not have wanted her to be sad.

A hand tapped her gently on the shoulder, and a voice said, "Let's go, Angelina."

Her universe was not completely dark after all. She had the silver light of the moon to comfort her. But yellow will always be her favorite color.

* * *

**A/n**: I'm so happy because I've been wanting to update for a while now, but I couldn't log in because of a technical glitch. Now I can, so I'm ecstatic!! I can't wait to recieve the wonderful gift of feedback!


End file.
